


Moments to Remember

by shipping_enthusiast



Series: Bellarke Holidays [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, It's halloween!!!, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_enthusiast/pseuds/shipping_enthusiast
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple Halloween party. The main goal was to have fun with their friends, not possibly find the person that could change their entire world.





	Moments to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had a crazy idea that lead to another crazy idea and now we're here. I'm starting a bellarke holidays series (thank Cass and Shae) and so the first on up is Halloween. The next one will be up on or around Thanksgiving so be on the look out for that!

“You can’t be serious,” Raven said in disbelief.

They were in their somewhat rundown apartment discussing their ideas for Halloween costumes. The furniture kind of outdated. The kitchen counters definitely outdated with the laminate countertops and floor. Plus, the nonstainless steel appliances gave the apartment a more rustic feel. Halloween was about two weeks away and they’d already been invited to a few parties, but one stuck out to Clarke. The Halloween party with the theme of the early 2000s. How fun was that? To get dressed up in 2000s clothing and listen or party to that type of music. Clarke always wondered what it would be like and now she could experience it firsthand.

“It will hurt for like two seconds and if I don't like it, I can just remove it,” Clarke tried to reason with her while walking out the apartment grabbing her coat on the way out. Just like she hoped for, she could hear Raven huff and stomped her way to Clarke.

Perhaps getting a belly button piercing was taking her costume to extremes, but they were all the rage back then.

The trip to the tattoo parlor consisted of Raven trying to get Clarke to turn the car around while Emori and Harper encouraged her to get the piercing through facetime.

“I think it will look hot.”

“Mine does.”

Out of all the girls, only Harper had their belly button pierced. Harper had Emori flip the camera towards her as she lifted her shirt. It definitely looked hot on Harper and it made Clarke press on the gas pedal a little faster.

“So, it’s settled. I’m getting this piercing.”

The parlor that Clarke chose had great reviews and even a 4.9 out of 5 stars on Yelp. The inside of the parlor had a great vibe for Clarke making her believe she chose the right place. It had a black and white checkered tile, but the furniture had a western theme with the saloon-like window shutters and bar-type front desk. Even though it looked fun, the whole room also smelled as sterile as a hospital's operating room. Clarke walked to the front desk and rang a small bell alarming someone that she was here.

After some time, someone finally emerged from the back room.

“Welcome to Azgeda, I’m Roan how can I help you?”

“I want to get my belly button pierced and she’s just here for emotional support.”

Roan gave her some forms for her to sign and when she was done to turn in the forms along with her I.D.

Raven nudged Clarke as she saw Roan leave the lobby area. The woman staring intently at the man. Interest definitely peaking in her friend.

“Now he’s a hot dude.” Clarke looked up to see Raven staring at the man as he walked away.

She let a little chuckle out. “Yes, he is.”

“What do you think?” Roan asked Clarke as she admired her new piercing. The jewel sparkling in the mirror. It was simple but hot. The clear rhinestone sparkling in every direction. 

“It’s perfect.”

Clarke thanked Roan for his help and left him a generous tip. As she was gathering her things, she heard him and Raven converse a little bit.

“There’s a party we’re going on Halloween, you should drop by.”

Roan grabbed one of his business cards and held it out for Raven. “Call me later with the details.”

After Clarke got her piercing in the name of self-care, they met up with the rest of the girls at the mall. The mall was one of Clarke’s least favorite places in the world, especially on the weekend. The large crowd being pushy and rude made coming to the mall almost not even worth the trip.

“What store is going to have low rise jeans?” Harper asked.

The hunt for low rise jeans was a little hard seeing as they went out of style in the 2000s. They’d already hit many stores, securing their tops for their costumes. Most stores had the common high rise and ultra high-rise jeans, but the lowest jean was mid-rise.

“We could just get the mid-rise ones,” Clarke suggested.

Everyone was tired of being on their feet, so the option positively sounded appealing. They turned around to head back to the store with the best jeans. Their sudden change of direction caused them to try to avoid all the people coming towards them. Clarke was mostly successfully until she ran into someone's shopping bags.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.” A deep, husky voice said.

She looked around to see who hit her, but there were too many people. Instead of focusing on who hit her, Clarke linked her arm around Harper’s. 

“Who are you saying sorry to?” Octavia asked.

“You made me hit someone,” Bellamy replied.

He was trying to balance the shopping bags he had accumulated and also tried to keep his cell phone pressed against his ear.

“Oh, is this where you need to be able to hear so you can see type of thing,” Octavia joked.

Bellamy instead of indulging his sister just huffed instead.

“I’m here. Where are you?”

As he asked, Octavia hung up. He looked around the store he had just entered, hoping to see his little sister. At the far corner, he could see a small arm raised to the ceiling trying to get his attention. Bellamy made his way through all the clothes racks. He hated this part of the mall. Going through every piece of clothing to find one that he’ll like, it just didn’t make sense.

As he approached Octavia, she had two shirts for him to choose from. They both were basic colored tees. A green one and a navy one. He pointed to the navy one, knowing that color looked good on him.

“I turn around for one second and you leave me.”

Octavia pressed the shirt against his chest barely giving him the time to grab it as she continued to look through the racks of clothing. 

“You can help carry some of these bags you know.” 

He extended his arms some of the shopping bags ready to slip down. Octavia turned to face him, picked some bags up, rolling her eyes in the process.

“At least we got your costume already,” she said.

Bellamy laughed. They originally came for her but when Octavia asked him what his costume was, he admitted that he hadn’t thought of it. Her shopping trip quickly turned into his. “We could’ve just gone through my old clothes you know.” He was sure he already owned the clothes he just bought.

“Whatever.” She moved back to the racks looking for her costume. “Let’s go I’m not finding anything today.”

Bellamy dropped O off to her dorm as he made his way to his apartment. Bellamy offered to kick out his roommate so she could live with him, but apparently, she really wanted to have a true college experiment. Luckily, her wrestling for the team covered her room and board along with tuition. Also, fortunately for him, he had received many scholarships and he also played soccer for their university.

As he settled his shopping bags on his bed, he heard noises coming from the room across his. He scrunched his face at the thought of what was going on in his roommate's room. Instead of going down that rabbit hole, he turned on his TV and started up his ps4.

Seeing as Murphy was online, he put his headphones on and started a game with him. They mostly argued whether that was a smart gameplay. Both of them really invested in their online soccer games.

“And goal!” Murphy yelled into Bellamy’s ear.

He wasn’t sure if he preferred hearing loss or being traumatized by his roommate. They continued for a while, playing against each other.

“So,” Bellamy started, “what are you going as for Halloween?”

Through the microphone, he could hear Murphy groan. His friend had very few cares in the world and dressing up was not one of them.

“It’s too early to start thinking of that,” Murphy replied.

It really was. Bellamy would have waited for the last minute to put something together if it weren’t for Octavia.

“Did we even decide what party we’re going to?” Murphy asked.

Bellamy getting close to scoring a goal, tuned Murphy out. Real or not he would always try to win his soccer matches. He always wanted to be able to reflect on his matches and be able to say he truly did his best, whether it be a loss or a win.

“Bellamy!” Murphy screamed into his ear again. Ignoring Murphy’s pleas for attention, he used his distracted state to make yet again another goal.

“Ha! Who’s winning now.” Bellamy taunted. 

Finally, his roommate emerged into Bellamy’s room. He looked a little flushed, to be honest. Instead of teasing him as he’d always did, Bellamy just left him alone.

“Miller’s boyfriend invited us to his frat’s party.” Bellamy finally answered Murphy.

Bellamy motioned with his head towards the remote resting on top of the council, encouraging Miller to join the game.

“Where’s Monty?” Bellamy asked.

“He had to go help his friends with something,” Miller said as he took a seat on the edge of Bellamy’s bed.

Miller and Monty met by accident. Miller was studying criminal justice with an interest in forensic science and Monty was studying chemical engineering. So, they both had to take a general chemistry course. After attending the lab portion, Miller decided that he hated chemistry but didn’t want to leave his lab partner hanging either, so of course, being Miller, he stuck with it for the semester. Eventually, that left them to where they are now, in a relationship.

Their relationship was relatively new. Monty barely started hanging around their apartment, and Miller was finally comfortable enough to bring Monty around his dumbass friends, which he insisted that the problem wasn’t him but because he didn’t want his friends to scare him away.

“It going to be great,” Miller stated. “It’s our last Halloween party before we graduate and from what I’ve heard it's gonna be the best party that night.”

Bellamy just shrugged. He didn’t really care for the party, in reality, he just went to be around his friends. Other than that, they were mostly a lame excuse to drink and hook up with some random person. Maybe when he first came to college that would interest him, but now, it wasn’t that exciting.

Finally, Halloween arrived. Clarke couldn’t pay much attention during her lectures. The excitement of tonight made her a bit jittery, making her leg shake uncontrollably under her seat. When she arrived at her dorm, everyone was already there pregaming. Monty and Jasper were trying to play beer pong in the tight quarters while the girls got ready.

The guys' costumes were simple. It reminded Clarke of what she would see in the early seasons of One Tree Hill. Baggy jeans, white long sleeve and a tee over it. Monty’s shirt tried desperately to make a science joke that really wasn't funny while Jaspers had on Linkin Park’s Hybrid Theory tour t-shirt. 

Clarke tossed her backpack and jumped on her bed. She took a moment to take in the sight before her. The small mundane things are what made her happy. Seeing her friends all here, enjoying each other’s company. She just wanted to sit there and try to capture this moment.

Her trance was interrupted by Raven when she threw her costume and held out a drink for her. They turned up the music, playing Show Stopper by Danity Kane to get in the mood for tonight.

Monty and Jasper joined a frat by accident. They were bubbly freshman walking in the quad and were ambushed by a group of guys asking them for their name, number, and email. Being overwhelmed by the group, they gave up the information with no problem. Suddenly, it was rush week and they were pledges and then members.

As they approached the house, the girls saw how serious their frat took Halloween. The decorations were extravagant with the realistic webs and spiders as well as the graveyard in the front. The lights in orange, purple, and white lights giving it a spooky feel. In the house, it was no different. Fake blood was smeared on the walls and crime scene tape all over.

The music could be heard a few blocks away. The nostalgia was hitting Clarke with these songs. It reminded her of her childhood when she would be singing these songs not even noticing or knowing what the lyrics truly meant. Or when she would listen to some Mariah Carey or Alicia Keys songs about heartbreak and singing along resonating with the songs even though at that time, she never had her heartbroken.

The night progressed and Clarke was having the time of her life. Surrounded by her friends, making memories that she would hopefully never forget. She stayed close to her friends not wanting to lose track of any of them. They talked, drank, and danced the night away. The vibe never faltering.

That is until two-timer Finn came along. He approached the groups of friends taking an extra glance at Clarke and Raven. The two were showing a good amount of skin. With Raven costume being a replica of Jeniffer Lopez’s white bandana look with a white bralette and white jeans. Clarke had a light pick tube top with some white jeans and two small pigtails for her hairstyle. Clarke was inspired by the 2000s queen, Britney Spears. 

Finn took a glance at the shiny jewel and grabbed her elbow and quickly pulled Clarke to the side. Finn rushed them under the stairs. The empty space under the stairs was small and but certainly not cozy. Not like it once was when they had these hidden moments before she found out about the cheating. 

“You got a piercing,” he said accusing her more than asking her.

Clarke brought her cup to her lips, in desperate need to have some alcohol if she was going to talk to Finn.

“Yup,” she said popping the p.

“Clarke, come on, let's go to my room and we can figure everything out,” Finn pleaded with her. 

Clarke scoffed at the thought that he thought could just apologize himself back into her life. If anything he should be apologizing to Raven she mused over. Not wanting to be near Finn, she moved to leave and he moved in her way. Each moment she was near Finn was starting to annoy her more and more. And the fact that he didn’t understand personal boundaries made it worse. 

“Get out of my way, Finn,” she hissed. Clarke was annoyed to the full extent of his behavior. 

He tried to reach for her face but his hand was quickly swatted away by Clarke. “Can we just—”

“Here you go babe.” 

A stranger took a sip from the cup and handed her the drink. Deeming the drink safe she set her other cup on the mantle and took the drink from his hand. She looked at him while gulping the drink down. Like many others, his costume was simple. A plain navy tee shirt that accented his arms and some jeans. The only difference was that he also had one of those beaded necklaces. 

Clarke reached for the necklace, slightly pulling the strangers focus towards her instead of Finn. 

“Did I mention how much I love this necklace on you,” he smirked at her and did it make her slightly blush. “Maybe once or twice,” the stranger said.

“Come on,” she nodded her head to the makeshift dance floor, “let’s dance.”

The man let her lead her through the small crowd. Once she picked a spot she liked, Clarke let herself fall into the rhythm of the music. With Finn watching, Clarke made sure to keep her attention to the handsome man in front of her. The bunches of black curls bouncing to the beat of the song. The scar above his lip. His eyes burning into her soul. It was like she was being seen for the first time. 

After a minute she forgot Finn was watching. Instead, she pulled the man’s body closer to hers. She wrapped her arms around her neck, not caring about the heat. She wanted to feel his body against hers. She raked her fingers through his unruly curls and leaned into his ear and whispered a thank you. She let go of him and continued dancing to the beat of the music. 

The song finished too quickly for Bellamy’s liking. He wanted to stay with the woman in front of him. There was something about her that made him want to be around her. As she looked around the room, Bellamy moved closer setting his hand on her waist. She looked up at through her eyelashes and looked so heavenly to Bellamy with those baby blue eyes. He broke out that boyish grin of his and they both started dancing to the new song. 

It started with _ DJ got us falling in love _, and for a moment, Bellamy let himself believe the lyrics. It was silly really, him thinking so cheesy, but he didn’t care. It was exhilarating dancing with the goddess in front of him. They say that people have defining moments in their lives and Bellamy was sure this was one of his. 

The more songs they danced, the closer they would get. Bellamy wasn’t usually a very affectionate person but when she would tug him closer, he was powerless to refuse her desire. With_ give me everything _ in the background, Bellamy moved one of her stray hairs out her way just to get a good look at her. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but she was also mesmerizing. 

Suddenly, there was a change in the music. It was slower and calmer, something that wasn’t usually played at a college party. Nervousness was sinking into the girl in front of him. He too wasn’t sure what to do, but losing her wasn’t an option either. Bellamy spun her into his chest and started swaying. The girl wrapped her arms against his neck, plating with the ends of his curls. She rested her head on top of his heart and Bellamy never felt so content with life than during this moment.

“I want to make you feel beautiful, I know I tend to get so insecure, It doesn't matter anymore,” Bellamy took a glance at her. She was already looking up at him. “And my door's always open you can come anytime you want.” 

Before the song could finish, flashing red and blue lights blinded them. Everyone started to panic and ran around trying to find an exit. Bellamy tried to keep her close to him but people had run between them. She slipped out his grasp and Bellamy tried to find her small self in a sea of people.

Clarke tried to find her way back to her dancing partner. She was small and everyone was towering over her. She felt a hand pull her and she followed. Clarke looked forward and saw Raven head for the door. Once they were outside of the house, Raven started walking faster. 

“We gotta go, if the cops card you, you’re in trouble,” Raven said. 

Unfortunately for Clarke, Raven was right. Her 21st birthday was just around the corner so she could get in trouble. 

“But I have to back for …” Clarke's voice faltered. She didn’t know how to continue that sentence. Throughout all the fun she was having with him, she didn’t ask for his name. Disappointment settled into Clarke as she walked to her dorm with Raven. 

Days passed by and both parties were bummed out. They’ve tried everything to find the other. Clarke had gone back to the frat house the next day hoping to see him there, though he wasn’t there. She asked for her friends' help and no one had known who he was. She had sketched a portrait of him so she wouldn’t forget any details about him. 

One morning, Bellamy and Murphy were sitting at the school's cafe, working on their applications for graduation when he thought he heard her. That night had been really loud, but he didn’t think he’d ever forget her voice. He looked around and ran towards the voice, as he got closer to where he thought he heard it, the more his hope was fading. He turned the corner and there was no blonde insight. He walked into the building hoping to maybe find her there, but he had no such luck. He walked back to his friend with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

Another time Miller had found Bellamy curled up in his bed. “Hold on I got the perfect song,” Miller said while he hastily grabbed his phone. Anyone who knew the solemn tune and the ohs as the beginning of the song would agree that Usher’s _U got it bad_ perfectly described Bellamy’s demeanor right now.

Bellamy let go of the pillow he had clung into his chest and threw it at Miller. “That’s not even funny.”

Weeks had gone by and both were started to get out of the slumps. Bellamy decided to take a walk around the campus, appreciate his last fall here. When he turned the corner, someone else had to. Items clattered to the ground. He kneeled trying to collect the items before they rolled away. 

“Ow.”

“Sorry, I wasn't looking,” he said.

Clarke froze on sight, she recognized that voice. It was the voice she thought about since that night. Bellamy took a look at her and he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a moment. Bellamy stood back up and let the items go when he saw her.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Bellamy cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. There was no hesitation on her part, in fact, she was looking for more. Maybe she’s been missing him the same way Bellamy was missing her, he hoped. The anticipation of whether or not they would see each other was being expressed in the desperateness and harshness of the kiss. Finally, Bellamy pulled away hesitantly, resting his forehead against her own.

“I’m sorry,” he started. “I should’ve asked,” he said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

Clarke's heart melted upon hearing his voice. The breathiness of it made her spine tingle and goosebumps rise all over her body. Clarke shook her head and pulled him in like she did that night except for this time, she kissed him

“It’s okay,” she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

This time, the kiss was slow. As if they were shy or timid or maybe it was because they wanted to take their time and not let go of one another. But at last, their lungs begged for air. The smiles on their faces were big and wide, happy to have found each other after these past weeks.

“I’m Bellamy.”

Clarke laughed at the realization that she just learned his name.

“Clarke,” she replied.

Bellamy reached down to pick the items he dropped and held them for her. 

“You want to go get some coffee or something?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke smiled at Bellamy. She was glad she also had such an impression on him as he did for her. 

“Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Find and talk to me on Tumblr @ shippingenthusiast  
Hope y'all enjoyed this fic!


End file.
